


Dean Winchesters Angel Stalker

by Rachioi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward as fuck, Awkwardness, Cas weird stalker, Confused Dean, Confusion, Cute, Cute Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Different views from all characters, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flustered, Impala, Jess - Freeform, Love, Love at First Sight, Lust, M/M, OOC Cas, OOC Dean, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV all characters, Pie, Romance, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Shy Castiel, Shy Dean, Stalker, Stalker cas, WIP, awakward, cas crush on dean, castiel deans stalker, fun story, lots of character views, strange story plan, werided out dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachioi/pseuds/Rachioi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought his life was pretty simple, there was no complications and he liked that. Until one day he bumped into his handsome, yet shy stalker. Castiel and his world got tipped upside down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday Morning Cartoons

"Sammy!"

Dean calls as he lounges on their ratty green couch.

"we need some pie"

He leans over as he yells into the hallway. He brings his face back to the Saturday morning cartoons, a silly grin plastered on it as he watches the Roadrunner speed down the track. He always loved cartoons.

Dean never got enough time when he was a kid to watch them. He had priorities, looking after sammy and all. There was no time for silly kids shows.

"sam are you deff?!" Dean stated 

Footsteps plodded up the hallway

"look Dean, I don't have time to buy your stupid pie. I have a case today, a big one and I can't be late"

Sam looks down at his wrist as he buttons up his cuff on his black suit. Sam always wanted to be a lawyer to have the right to decide someone's fate, to help someone. It was in his blood.

"Dean just go down to the store yourself!"

Sam grunts as he fills his brief case. Obviously not thrilled with his brother and Dean knows it.

"Fine then" Dean sighs "but you don't get any."

Sam ignores this statement and makes a worried face, in an instant Dean knows something's troubling him.

"I'm going to be back late tonight" Sam flatly explains.

"why?"

Dean implies lifting his feet up on the dirty, cigarette ash covered coffee table.

"I'm going to see Jess."

Sam stares silently at Dean, grim faced. A few moments go by complete silence.

"since the accident she hasn't been the same Dean, her burns are very severe and they don't know if she'll make it through the year. I need to go see her, I have to go see her."

Sam runs his hands through his slick hair staring right at Dean. Sam acted so confident. you see he always thought he could handle any situation and wasn't afraid to look a person in the eyes and tell it like it is.

"Okay Sammy."

Dean says bluntly he can see the sadness in Sams eyes as he looks up at him. Sam blames himself for what happened that night, but how could he have known that gas line was leaking? Dean knows Sam is a sensitive person and will probably blame himself for the rest of his life.

Sam sits on the outdated gray armchair and slips on his work shoes as Dean flicks through channels still thinking about poor Jess. Sam breaks the silence

"Hey just because your not working at the garage today doesn't mean you can stuff around."

Sam grins, leans over and shoves Dean on the couch in a playful manor. They both laugh as Sam succeeds at lightening the mood.

"Seriously though we need food go to the store alright?" Sam asks.

Sometimes Sam feels like Deans his younger brother as he always has to remind him to do things.

"Alight Sammy if you insist, now get your ass out that door and make us some money!" Dean felt like a father sending his son off to collage, he smiled at this thought as Sam exited the flat.


	2. Pie

The sound of a police siren echoing in the distance woke Dean up as he realized he must of dozed off on the couch. He'd even left a lovely dribble patch on the dark green material.

He must of been asleep a while too, because he felt as though his neck would fall off in the awkward position he was in. Dean moaned and wiped his mouth. The TV was still on playing 'Becker', God he hated that show.

Dean got up and stretched his arms out in front of him and tensed his legs. Then he cracked his neck in a manor which a physiotherapist would have cringed at.

He rubbed his eyes and then thought about Sam. He hoped his case was going well, then realized he had to pick up groceries or Sam would have his head on a spit.

The thought of pie flooded into Deans brain and motivated him to get a move on. He grabbed the keys to the impala and headed out, so excited about the pie he nearly forgot to shut the door.

The impalas shinny black paint job streaked in the sunlight as sexy as ever. Dean loved that car more than he loved pie, which is saying something. It was the only remnant left of his father and it was family.

Dean ran his hands along the car "hey baby I missed you." He said to it not even caring if an on goer noticed. He got in and shoved one of his over played AC/DC cassette tapes in.

He smiled as he remembered a time when Sam tried to put an ipid or iPod doc thing in it. But Dean wouldn't have that he remembers the conversation now.

Sam was frustrated. "Dean you need to get with the times" he said. "your like an old man!"he complained.

Dean laughed and started the engine. He revved it and sped off singing 'highway to hell' at the top of his lungs.

The store was a dainty little thing, not built for its time, covered in bright red paint. There was hardly enough space in there and it always smelt like canned tuna.

Dean pushed on the glass door as a bell ringed from the opening and stepped into the shop. There were shelves and shelves of food, just not enough space in between them.

The store owner, Ellen waved at him as he picked up a basket and walked into an isle. He smiled back.

She always seemed to wave at him and he didn't even know her all that well. Dean liked her though she was a kind person and they are hard to come by these days.

Dean walked down the isle straight to the pies there were so many to choose from. Blueberry pie; Chocolate pie; Apple pie and his all time favorite, pecan pie.

Dean licked his lips and eagerly grabbed that one straight off the shelf,

to reveal a blushing face from behind it starring right at him!

Dean dropped the pie in a surprise, he also blushed. He must of looked like a tomato and quickly looked away from the deep blue eyes starring at him.

Dean paced away from the pies in a quick awkward dash, who was that handsome stranger? Why was he staring right at him!


	3. Castiel your friendly neighbourhood stalker

"Shit!"

Castiel muttered under his breath as he ducked his head out of view. He had been caught.

See cas had been admiring Dean for three weeks now. Some might call it stalking, but cas believed admiring was the right word. In actual fact it just made him feel better about the whole situation.

Castiel knew everything there was to know about Dean Winchester. His favorite music; food; TV show. you name it.

Castiel even knew his daily routine. Dean would get up, go to work in that black car he owned. While his brother went off in a smaller more modern car. He would spend his day at the garage, helping customers with their car problems.

Getting a coffee from the old machine at his break. Then he would continue listening to rock music as he worked. Oh how the huskiness in Deans voice made Cas' legs quiver.

Then Dean would get back in that black car and head off to go visit his uncle bobby. He would spend half an hour there and go home.

On Saturdays, his day off he would usually shop right here. Dean had been a few hours late today though, which confused Castiel.

Cas got up and paced away down the isle. Like a criminal trying to get away from the crime scene.

He would have bolted out of the shop by now, but he needed to buy dinner his sister Anna. She was coming down today and he wanted it to look like he had his life in order.

Cas quickly walked down an isle. He wanted to get as far away from Dean Winchester as possible.

Now, Cas needed pasta sauce. His eyes darted around the isles checking every sign... "Ah, down there." Cas thought to himself as he headed down to the sauces.

Cas' eyes were so concentrated on finding the sauce, he forgot to check if Dean was down the isle.  
Cas turned his head sideways quickly and what do you know it of corse Dean was there at the end of the isle.

Deans eyes creased as he searched for an ingredient. His bicep muscle stretching every time he reached for a item. This made cas shudder in places he would rather not think about.

Deans freckles my seem cute to some. But Cas thought they were the most sexiest thing on the planet and his eyes such a deep beautiful green. Cas couldn't help but smile and stand there like a lost puppy.

Then Dean turned and looked right into his eyes, a confused expression on his face. Oh the horror!

Cas flushed the brightest red and flicked his eyesight towards something more sensible. A can of pasta sauce and oh Cas studied that can like it was his high school exam work. Anything to make it look like he wasn't perving on Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying Cas' embarrassment a new chapter every week :)


	4. Love at first flight

Dean was baffled.

Was that the guy he saw behind the pecan pie? and why was he staring at him smiling? Dean stood there for a moment confused as hell. His arm stretched out like he was going to say something, mouth open wide like a stunned badger.

The man was standing there looking intensely at a can, his face red. He must be hot. His eyebrows lowered, and harsh, but...beautiful blue eyes, studying the writing. His thick, pink lips pursed.

Dean found himself almost drooling and placed the basket in front of his crouch. He studied every inch of the man from his messy black hair, to his sexy as hell hip bones.

Every now and again the man would look over and they would catch eyesight. Every time Dean looked into those breathtaking blue eyes he would fumble with his shopping and quickly look away. But turning his head back over eventually.

Anything to get another glance, it was like dessert and he wanted another taste. Crap! Dean needed sauce for his tacos and it was past the mysterious man in the isle. The sexy mysterious man, might he add.

The isles are so narrow, he'd have to squeeze past him. This made Dean extremely uncomfortable. He didn't like taking to people at the most. Let alone squeezing past them!

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and and started to panic. What was he going to do? If he left the isle and went around, the man might think he was avoiding him or something.

Either way he couldn't get out of the awkward situation. Dean realized his nervousness wasn't see through. As he was standing there staring into space, like an idiot. Dean blushed and prayed that the man didn't notice.

The only way out of this was forward, Dean thought. He took a deep breath and started walking down the isle. The closer he got to the blue eyed man, the more lustful he became.

His hand sweated and slipped around on the basket handle. Dean admitted it, he was nervous and had the hots for a guy he didn't even know! But Dean felt like they had a connection, you know. Like he had known him in a past life or something.

Dean and the husky piece of male exchanged glances. He thought he would explode, his face felt like it was on fire. Dean wondered what this looked like from the other mans perspective.

The man backed up against the shelf in the most sexiest way possible, this wasn't helping Dean thought. All he wanted to do was hold him there and kiss the hell out of him. But he had to resist.

Dean slowly started squeezing between the gap while both men exchanged extremely awkward smiles. Their bodies grazed against each other. Dean felt the bulge from the other mans crouch and almost fainted.

He looked up and noticed the guy was staring directly at him! He thought his heart would jump out of his chest, it felt like they'd been pushed against each other for an hour! But he strangely didn't want it to end, as he felt the mans hard abs rub against his.

Dean lost concentration on the world as they starred into each others eyes. He somehow got his foot tangled with the sexy strangers....

and before you knew it, the man was flying towards him. Hands outstretched, mouth opened wide, eyes bulging. The look of pure shock on his face. He let out a yelp and landed on top of Dean, knocking down three shelves in the process.

Winding his human landing pad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Poor Cas! 
> 
> Find out what happens next week. :)
> 
> Please comment so I know if your enjoying this!
> 
> I apologize for any immense grammar mistakes.


End file.
